


Ретро

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90's Music, Accidental Relationship, Birthday Sex, Eventual Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Случайная встреча в придорожном баре и совершенно невероятная ночь! Или Питеру двадцать один.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Ретро

Вечером в свой двадцать первый день рождения Питер Паркер добирался автостопом из Сан-Франциско в Лос-Анджелес и с тоской размышлял о предстоящем полёте в Нью-Йорк. Почти неделя в гостях у друзей — Нэда, Бэтти и ЭмДжей, выбравших для учебы Стэнфордский университет в Калифорнии, стала для Питера настоящим отдыхом. Но, даже полностью расслабившись у них, он помнил, что дома жители ждут дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука, тётушка Мэй с Хэппи заказали шикарный праздничный торт, а семья Старков очень прозрачно намекала на очень крутой презент.

— Ладно, парень, дальше сам, — широко улыбнулся пожилой водитель, притормозив на обочине. — Я почти дома.

— Я понял. Спасибо вам, сэр! — от души поблагодарил его Питер, крепко пожал мозолистую руку и выбрался из кабины грузовика. 

Проводив взглядом отъехавшую машину, Питер одёрнул серую джинсовую куртку, поправил рюкзак на левом плече и осмотрелся. Пыльная дорога тянулась до линии горизонта, практически сливаясь с наполовину севшим солнцем. На ней не было машин, кроме тех, что уже остановились перед небольшим баром «У Панчо», откуда доносилась не слишком новая музыка. Вслушавшись в заводные ритмы, Питер ясно ощутил, как «повеяло юностью», и решил, что аэропорт подождёт.

Чёрт возьми, ему исполнился двадцать один! Он был правильным мальчиком и правильным супергероем с четырнадцати лет, пережил уйму боёв, Таноса, смерть и воскрешение наставника, две не кончившихся ничем влюблённости и выпускные экзамены в Массачусетском технологическом! Одну-то ночь в баре можно было себе позволить?..

Донёсшиеся из бара звуки «Come As You Are» всё той же группы Nirvana окончательно убедили его перейти пустую дорогу и зайти в небольшое помещение с толпой людей, танцующих, выпивающих, играющих в ретро-автоматы и бильярд. Здесь мигали огоньки и лилось рекой пиво, слышались разговоры и громкий смех. Протиснувшись к стойке, Питер заказал себе кружку тёмного пива и, отпив, отодвинулся с ней в сторону, давая следующему подойти.

Потом без особой надежды глянул в сторону деревянных столов со скамейками и с удивлением обнаружил там знакомое лицо в обрамлении коротких светлых волос. Широко улыбнувшись, двинулся навстречу.

— К-капитан Марвел?

— Просто Кэрол, Питер, — отсалютовала своей кружкой пива та и указала на скамейку перед собой. — Падай, если хочешь.

— С удовольствием, Кэрол.

Охотно расположившись на предложенном месте, Питер устроил рюкзак поближе к стене, снял куртку — в баре было довольно жарко, и обхватил прохладную кружку ладонями.

— Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

— О, это памятное место времён моей юности. Неподалеку отсюда есть аэродром, где я училась летать.

— Летать? В смысле… э-э…

— Я капитан американских ВВС, Пит.

— Обалдеть! — выдохнул Питер, распахнув глаза. — Круто. А я тут… к друзьям в Сан-Франциско заезжал. Они не остались в Нью-Йорке, так что каждые более-менее длинные выходные мы проводим вместе. Сегодня была моя очередь приезжать.

— Ясно.

— На день рождения…

— Постой! — встрепенулась Кэрол. — А он у тебя…

— Сегодня. Мне двадцать один.

— Значит, следующий заказ оплачиваю я. Разделим самую большую порцию фирменных рёбрышек на двоих? — заговорщически подмигнула Кэрол.

— Ну, я… мог бы и сам угостить нас и…

— Угощаю я. Но сама заказать её не решалась, так что ты практически меня спас. Ведь спас?

Отказывать такому умоляющему выражению лица Питер не умел.

— Приложу все усилия.

— Супер! — обрадовалась Кэрол и умчалась делать заказ.

Оставшись один, Питер помотал головой и взъерошил себе волосы. Не на это он рассчитывал, заглядывая сюда и искренне собираясь забиться в какой-нибудь дальний угол или примоститься за барной стойкой на самом краю. А тут… Кэрол. Яркая, улыбчивая и такая лёгкая в общении, что казалось, будто они ровесники, знающие друг друга очень-очень давно.

Мобильник завибрировал в кармане брюк, и Питер быстро посмотрел на экран. 

_«Ждём только тебя, Паучок. ТС»._

Наморщив лоб, он сверился с утренним расписанием рейсов из Санта-Моники и набрал ответ.

_«Буду у вас только к обеду, мистер Старк! Я тут немного задержался»._

До следующего сообщения прошло сорок секунд.

_«Не мешай то, что мешать не стоит, и не наделай ненароком маленьких Паучков. До встречи. ТС»._

Прочитав, Питер прижал ладонь к лицу и покачал головой. Отвечать на такое было себе дороже — это он усвоил давно. Равно как и обижаться на Тони за то, что он отследил его по трекеру в старкофоне и сделал уйму ненужных выводов.

— Ну мистер Старк… — простонал Питер.

— А он-то тут причём? — полюбопытствовала Кэрол, заглянула в телефон и хмыкнула. — Что, решил, что ты здесь со своей девчонкой?

— Нет у меня девчонки.

— С парнем? Хотя нет, с парнем вы бы не дошли до Паучков.

Кэрол села на своё место и отпила пива.

— А вот это не факт, — неожиданно возразил Питер, всё ещё сжимая в руке включённый мобильник. — В смысле, никто не исследовал способности радиоактивных пауков и на что они способны, так? И если предположить, что они могут… — он осёкся и потряс головой. — Прости-прости. Меня занесло. 

— Да нет, это было забавно, — поощряюще улыбнулась Кэрол. — Кстати, рёбрышки нам отдадут минут через пятнадцать-двадцать, и я тут прикидываю, стоит ли мне побыть очень слабой девушкой… 

— Донесу, ничего не уронив, — слёту понял намёк Питер. — И кстати, могу заказать тебе, что захочешь, раз уж мы оба… оказались тут.

— Я вспомню твоё любезное предложение перед десертом.

— Круто. В смысле, договорились. Да, — Питер глотнул пива. — Так ты тут… часто бываешь?

— Стараюсь заходить, когда заглядываю на Землю. Здесь хорошая кухня и хорошая музыка.

— Да, я… заметил. Девяностые, да? Что-то типа Nirvana?

— Точно. А сейчас они врубили The Cranberries, и меня жутко тянет на танцпол. Составишь компанию, а?

— С радостью! — неожиданно даже для себя согласился Питер, первым встал и протянул руку. — Идём.

* * *

Дитя начала нулевых, Питер Паркер не застал время, но от души оценил музыку 90-х годов. Гремели The Cranberries и The Cardigans, люди орали хором «It’s my life» и топтались в обнимку друг с другом под No Doubt. Было жарко, было тесно, было чувственно и очень-очень горячо. Все попытки Питера вести себя по-джентльменски провалились с треском, и вот, не успев опомниться, он уже прижимал к себе Кэрол, двигаясь в такт очередной мелодии, или, ловя завистливые взгляды окружающих, поднимал вверх на вытянутых руках — ему это было нетрудно.

Танцы сменялись действительно хорошей едой — рёбрышки здесь оказались выше всяких похвал, новыми сортами пива, короткими разговорами — в грохоте не получалось общаться долго, и снова — сумасшедшими танцами. Питер не помнил, куда и когда улетела его футболка, но со всей ясностью уловил, как отвадил от Кэрол целую очередь ухажёров, причём без всяких веб-шутеров. 

В какой-то момент он вдруг осознал, что стоит в одних серых джинсах посреди небольшого танцпола, вокруг на три шага никого, а подброшенная вверх Кэрол падает ему на руки, и он тут же сажает её себе на левое плечо.

Звучат аплодисменты — громче даже, чем «Zombie» The Cranberries. Питер пытается отдышаться, ощущает шумное дыхание Кэрол и краем глаза видит маленькие голубые молнии, пробегающие по её рукам. На секунду ему хочется увидеть в этих молниях её всю, но он сглатывает, быстро выбрасывает из головы эту мысль и под протяжный свист парней из толпы вполголоса замечает:

— Жаль, не могу показать им и тебе свои веб-шутеры.

— Если это приглашение снять комнату на ночь, — слышит он голос Кэрол, — то я «за».

Вскинув голову, он видит маленькие голубые молнии уже в глазах и под оценивающим прищуром расправляет плечи.

— Ну, тогда идём.

Не снимая её с плеч, придерживая лишь левой рукой, Питер забирает с сидений обе куртки и рюкзак, проходит сквозь расступающуюся и свистящую толпу к барной стойке за ключом, а потом несёт свою спутницу по служебному коридору в номер, выкупленный до утра.

* * *

Время замедлило свой ход и полетело с прежней скоростью, когда уже в комнате Питер запер изнутри дверь, сбросил вещи на кресло и посмотрел на Кэрол.

— Чёрт, а мне нравится сидеть на тебе вот так, — заметила та.

— Ну, я пока не устал. Покатать тебя по комнате?

— А давай!

Они обменялись улыбками, привычными за этот вечер настолько, что, ходя вместе с Кэрол по удивительно просторной тёмной комнате, Питер ощутил, как немеют щёки. Выпитое пиво било в мозг — почему-то оно всегда действовало сильнее, чем более крепкий алкоголь, а голова никак не могла поверить в то, что это всё происходит наяву. Он, Питер Паркер, в каком-то богом забытом баре на пыльной дороге, с разносящей космические корабли Кэрол Дэнверс. И она не в супергеройском костюме, а лишь в голубых джинсах и короткой белой маечке.

За стеной началась «Enjoy the Silence» в исполнении Depeche Mode, и такой тишиной действительно хотелось наслаждаться. И двигаться… двигаться в ритм, покачиваться из стороны в сторону, крутиться по комнате, видеть в оконном отражении, как тоже в такт руками двигает Кэрол. Бесконечная музыка лилась в бесконечной ночи.

Depeche Mode сменили East 17, потом — U2 и Ace of Base. Голубых молний на Кэрол стало больше — теперь не только на пальцах, горящих желтым пламенем. Из любопытства коснувшись их, Питер ощутил лишь тепло и, поддавшись порыву, прижал их к своим губам. Сверху послышался судорожный вздох.

— А ведь это возбуждает, Питер, — вполголоса заметила Кэрол.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — мягко улыбнулся тот.

— Твоя… сила, этот накачанный пресс… то, что ты до сих пор не сгорел заживо тут со мной.

— Я огнеупорный, — Питер заулыбался ещё шире. — А ты очень крутая.

— Спасибо, — Кэрол на секунду сузила глаза. — Ты первый, кто от меня это услышит, но я с трудом сдерживаю желание тебя трахнуть.

Потрясённой улыбкой Питера вполне можно было осветить средних размеров комнату, но он лишь пожал свободным плечом и приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Так не сдерживай.

И всего пару секунд спустя оказался лежащим на постели с Кэрол верхом на себе, удивлённо проследил за тем, как улетели в сторону его же серые джинсы, потом — как вслед за ними отправилась короткая белая маечка, и, наблюдая, как Кэрол снимает свои голубые джинсы, тихо и ошалело припомнил:

— Кажется, мистер Старк оказался прав насчёт Паучков.

— После того, что со мной случилось, я не совсем человек, Питер. Так что мимо.

— О. Это хорошо.

Слова Кэрол придали Питеру сил, так что он ссадил её с себя и разделся, мысленно вопя на тему пламени и молний. Вблизи эта едва сдерживаемая сила казалась ещё прекраснее.

— Ты потрясающая!

— Обычно люди пугаются до полусмерти.

— Ну, нас с тобой трудно назвать обычными.

Спонтанный поцелуй получился долгим и страстным. Осознав вдруг, что навис над Кэрол, удобно расположившись между её ног, Питер с трудом оторвался и перевернулся на спину, заботливо расположив девушку на себе.

— Прости, прости, — затараторил он. — Это же ты хотела быть сверху.

— Да ничего… Я бы и так…

Под «Sweet Dreams» La Bouche Кэрол поцеловала Питера, потом начала скользить губами вниз по груди и мышцам пресса. Питер крепко зажмурился. Стояло так, что было больно, а потому прикосновение горячей ладони и пальцев к члену он встретил с облегчением. 

— Чёрт, я так хочу тебя сейчас, Кэрол! — простонал он, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, но удерживаясь на месте.

— Твоя выдержка возбуждает ещё сильнее, знаешь ли. Всё-таки я в тебе не ошиблась.

Питер распахнул глаза и застыл, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как медленно Кэрол опускается на его член. И чёрт! Какая же она оказалась узкая!

Опустившись до конца, Кэрол оперлась ладонями о напряжённый пресс и подмигнула:

— Самое время сделать вдох.

Дышать было сложно, но Питер искренне попытался. 

— Вот и умница. А теперь постарайся меня придержать, чтобы мы не сломали кровать. Потом сделаем так, как ты хочешь.

— Да я даже не мечтаю.

Переведя дух, Питер послушно взялся руками за талию Кэрол, помогая ей удерживать равновесие, когда она начала понемногу двигаться, и стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на голубые молнии, пробегающие теперь по всему телу.

После пары минут он заметил:

— Чёрт с ней, с кроватью, Кэрол, я заплачу. И за комнату тоже, мистер Старк мне достаточно платит за стажировку. 

— К чему ты…

— Не сдерживай себя! Прошу.

— Питер, я…

— Я же вижу. Пожалуйста. Прошу.

Длинная пауза между песнями в баре совпала с молчанием на двоих. Поколебавшись, Кэрол сузила глаза, но в итоге тряхнула головой. 

— Будь по-твоему, именинник. Держись.

— Я готов, — самоуверенно заявил Питер.

* * *

Он не был.

Молнии и звёздное пламя залили светом комнату и выбили единственное окно. За каких-то четыре секунды матрас оказался на полу (ножки кровати отлетели в стороны), а Кэрол пока только поймала ритм «I’ll do anything for love» Meat Loaf. Она двигалась быстро, Питер во все глаза смотрел на неё, надёжно удерживая в руках и думая лишь о том, что сжимает в руках практически всамделишную звезду.

Было жарко. Было остро. Было горячо. Мысли улетели вместе с мозгом куда-то в стратосферу, но осталась убеждённость в том, что капитан Марвел совершенно потрясающе выглядит, когда кончает — на длинном выдохе, со стоном, выгнувшись и сжав запястья Питера так сильно, что у кого-то другого они могли и сломаться, но только не у него. 

— Боже, ты великолепен, — выдохнула Кэрол, падая на матрас рядом с ним.

— Я пока ничего не сделал, — возразил Питер, первым успев перевести дух, и повернул голову к ней.

— Ну, тогда верну тебе твою же фразу: не сдерживай себя, Пит.

За стеной предложила слушать своё сердце шведская группа Roxette. Подняв руку, Питер провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу и шее Кэрол, откровенно любуясь ею. Потом скользнул ниже, обвёл по кругу соски, не удержавшись, поласкал правый ещё и губами. Вздохнув, Кэрол поудобнее легла на спину, подставляя и левый тоже. 

— Серьёзно, я не твоя хрупкая девочка из обычных людей, Пит. Со мной можно быть настоящим.

— Да, это была проблема, — спокойно согласился Питер, лаская теперь поочередно обе маленьких аккуратных груди. — Когда можешь ненароком что-то сломать, приходится тренировать самоконтроль. Собственно, поэтому мы и… А, что тут вспоминать!

— Ну да… — раскрасневшаяся Кэрол блаженно жмурилась, лёжа на подушке. — Постой, раз ты у нас «Паучок», значит, и с паутиной можешь всякое творить? Свою девочку связывал?

— Нет, что ты! — Питер даже засмеялся. — На такое, знаешь ли, не каждый пойдёт.

Кэрол приподняла голову.

— А вот я бы пошла, — заявила она, глядя ему в глаза.

— В следующий, — Питер сглотнул, — раз.

— В следующий раз.

Оба расслабились. Roxette заканчивали давать советы на тему личной жизни, а Питер почувствовал, что готов действовать более активно. Правда, кое-какие сомнения всё же оставались, к примеру…

— А если я попрошу тебя сейчас перевернуться на живот?

Кэрол открыла один глаз.

— Сделаю, если пообещаешь, что будет круто.

— Круто — в смысле жёстко или…?

— Уверенно и долго.

Питер решительно кивнул.

— Да. Будет круто.

— Идёт.

Глядя на то, как Кэрол переворачивается на постели и встаёт в коленно-локтевую позицию, Питер чувствовал лишь, как лихорадочно бьётся сердце в груди. Чёрт возьми, сама капитан Марвел доверяла ему настолько, чтобы делать вот так! 

Ему не верилось. Ни когда он встал на колени за ней, ни когда медленно вошёл в первый раз, ощущая, как пульсируют и сжимаются внутренние мышцы. 

— А молнии будут? — не думая, ляпнул он. — В смысле, э-э…

— Это насколько постараешься, — послала хитрую улыбку через плечо Кэрол.

— Вызов принят, мэм. 

— Действуй, рядовой.

Мысленно собравшись, Питер начал действовать — двигаться и наращивать темп под «The Bad Touch» Bloodhound Gang. Часто и ритмично, музыкально, вдруг поймав себя на том, что подпевает песне, и через секунду обнаружив, что и Кэрол подпевает ей.

_You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals,  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.  
Do it again now.  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals,  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.  
Getting horny now. _

«Только б не засмеяться! Только б не…»

Через пару секунд выяснилось, что и под дружный хохот секс тоже бывает хорош. В руке Питера появился воображаемый микрофон, Кэрол качала головой в такт музыке и толчков. Так они развлекались все четыре с половиной минуты песни, но затем Corona затянула «This is The Rhythm of the Night», и всё стало глубже, по-прежнему ритмично и очень чувственно. 

Питеру не хотелось, чтобы заканчивалась эта ночь, чтобы перестали светиться тонкие голубые молнии и оранжевое пламя вокруг рук Кэрол. Обхватив её руками под грудью, он поднял её поближе к себе, не прекращая короткие толчки и стараясь как можно полнее запомнить этот момент.

Запах ночи. Запах секса. Запах нереальной женщины.

Звуки музыки и стонов, с которыми она кончает.

И осознание: вот это по-настоящему, вот это день рождения! 

«Я взрослый. Мне двадцать один».


End file.
